the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Abandoned lab
'Mission Details' *'Date': 2013-02-23 *'Submitted by': Unknown *'Rank': C *'Overseer': Nui Uchiha, Tetsuo Soosari *'Recapper': Nui Uchiha, Tetsuo Soosari *'QP Reward': 3 *'Ryo Reward': 0 'Ninja Team' *Shinkirō Gami *Masaki Gami 'Mission Profile' Goal: Gather information to aid their clan Story: Two ninja of the Gami clan, Shinkiro and Masaki, partnered up to locate and explore the old secret laboratory of Orochimaru. The currently missing founding member of the clan, Kiisu Gami, gathered all of his information from this facility and used it to establish the Gami clan. On their way to the abandoned laboratory to gather any potential clues as to Kiisu's current whereabouts, or knowledge to advance their clan, the two ninja encountered a merchant caravan that had been recently attacked. Using his medical ninjutsu abilities, Masaki healed an injured merchant. In exchange, the merchant gave Masaki a restoration pill and warned about a ninja located somewhere ahead. Indeed, there was a ninja waiting in ambush, but the two were prepared and able to subdue the enemy. She was tied up, certain samples were obtained, and the enemy ninja was left with food and water to await their eventual return. 'Mission Recap' Continuing onwards, the sun began to set and the two Gami ninjas set up camp. It wasn't long before a peculiar, foul-reeking creature flopped its way into their camp. The small monstrosity left behind a thick trail of sludge that they were able to follow to the entrance of Orochimaru's old underground research facility. The two entered and found that the many rooms and labs of the hideout had already been ransacked of anything even remotely useful. However, the trail left by the strange creatures led them to a hole in a stone wall. Shinkiro was able to enlarge the hole and send a clone into the room to scout ahead for traps and more monstrosities. They found an intact laboratory with specimens that had run amok, cannibalized each other, and nearly died out. However, there was an intact metal door in the room, which Shinkiro was able to break down, just as Masaki's rummaging in the drawers of the lab turned up the key. As they entered, there was a faint impression of water moving. Exploring further, they a large cylindrical room with pillars and a large pool of water. While Shinkiro was examining the room, Masaki went to look for materials to make torches with. He started to light his make-shift torches, which roused the great horror... the core of its body was about the size of a cow and vaguely oblong in shape, on which a squat bulbous head sat, and it possessed numerous thick, long tentacles and some other tail-like appendage. Deprived of prey for so long, it hungrily attacked the two intruders. Masaki and Shinkiro were able to evade the initial attack, but Shinkiro was quickly caught by one of the tentacles and flung across the room. Just as the monster was grabbing Shinkiro to drag him into the water to eat, Masaki was able to sever one of the thick, rubbery tentacles with his chakra charged Vermillion Sparrow. Enraged, the monster released Shinkiro and focused its attacks on Masaki. While Masaki was able to sever some more tentacles, Shinkiro tried a direct attack, but was swatted away by a tentacle. When the beast grabbed Masaki, he poured more chakra into his blade, then tossed it to Shinkiro who was able to add his own power boost to the sword and mortally wound the creature. A second blow finished off the poor thing and left the base, with whatever information it may possess, mostly free for the two Gami ninjas. In the end they gain a base with informations Category:Mission